Constlar
Some images and information are used from this link: http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Striga Credit to AlphaVaren for helping me with this lore. ''' Before We Begin The Lore ''Please Contact GardenOfAsh through any of her social media before using this race. She wants to make sure you have a full understanding of the race make sure you read all of it. so you don't go too far with this race's perms. Her Skype is mikayla.mccraw with an icon of a black and white anime boy. Her Instagram is mmccraw14. Her Discord is ~ mikayla ~#6582 . Her Minecraft IGN name is GardenOfAsh. She is not available 24/7. Any spammers will be ignored. '' The Beginning Two worlds: Mainlands, or ‘Elysium’, and Limbo. When these two things combine in treacherous ways, nothing goes right. In the case of someone cursed with the Constlar, it means anything but amazing. The Spirit Many Spirits travel to the land of the Ethereal, the place known as Purgatory, or Limbo. Perhaps, at one point, a Spirit sought to exact their revenge on whomever caused their demise or tormented them throughout their pitiless life, while in Limbo. They would wrench themselves from the chains that covered their ethereal ghostly figures as they drifted to the bones of their body, hidden within tombs. They cannot move far from their bones, and thus they await humanity to come to them. Once some unfortunate being has came to them, they will try to inhabit their very bones as they rise as some form of zombie, attempting to kill the being. Some Spirits prefer to stay hostile but silent, awaiting their time to pounce when the time is right. There was once a woman, her name shan't be spoken, whom went to the tombs seeking some object. She had walked up to the tombs, scouring the dirty ground as she began to dig into the graves, finding herself falling through an empty grave into a catacomb. There, she remained. The grave closed behind her, and the air grew musty and old. Soon she began to feel her life, slowly, ebbing away. There was something- or, perhaps, more than one person, coaxing her into remaining in the cave. It is now known they were the restless spirits of the dead, preparing her for her stage of benightedness. The Stage of Benightedness The stage of Benightedness can be considered the stage of transferral of a human to another being, lacking a gender and a race, something dull and empty, no longer a person but a mere lowly being. A benighted one is made for a higher power to inhabit, and thus the restless spirits confer amongst one another and form a pact, an endless deal in which they all seek to end the lives of humanity; the race that caused their deaths. The Spirit cont The spirits prefer to inhabit the body of a mature woman, one that is intelligent enough to be able to kill without any toll on their own being. And thus, Nina became a Constlar, the first. From then, she lived on as a rebellious woman, returning to her own kind and returning to the world of the living after the spirits had bound with her- finding no point in listening to their endless commands and pleas. But soon, they began to grow wrathful, seeking to exact their revenge furthermore. They controlled her, torturing her mind and contorting her thoughts until she had no choice but to obey. In killing humanity one by one, she found hope and a sense of satisfaction, and thus she turned to the spirits and formed a pact. The spirits were gleeful at this, and in their glee they allowed her control over herself once again. She was returned- no longer a human, but someone much more powerful. The Striga. The Effects of The Constlar The first symptom was her nails- they grew from being short to being long, and triangular at the edges, if a knight were to make armour our of these nails he would find it to be almost indestructible armour- the nails are resistant to all forms of heat and liquid, metal and gunpowder. A sword will not cut these nails and they cannot be pulled out. Though, fortunately, the nails grow to the suited size of whichever Constlar has them. The next, the teeth. Two times the sharpness of the nails and three times stronger, they are the Constlar's main weapon. A Constlar does not rely on any weapons apart from their body's natural weaponry. They are slightly similar to those of Vampires. In some cases of Constlar, they also come equipped with a long, black tail rainging from 3-8ft in length. Next comes the ears, elongated to the point to where they are similar to those ears that belong to Elves. The Constlar are unnaturally beautiful, they shine with a deathly- but beautiful- glow, due to the spirits that they have made a pact with. They harbor red eyes that will scowl dubiously at most people, and hungrily towards humans. (only in a crazed/angered state) The Constlar do not require to eat human flesh or human blood, but for optimal health it is recommended that they have a gallon of fresh human blood every week as well as a sizeable hunk of human flesh. Human blood is extremely intoxicating to the Constlar, giving off an effect similar to that of wine, making the Constlar 'blood-drunk.' Human flesh satisfies the bellies of any Constlar. Many Constlars are heavily clothed due to their weakness to the sun. This does not effect their skin tone one they are out of their unsatisfied state of being, they look just the same. Pros And Cons Of This Race Despite the race of the Constlar having some pretty cool effects on the human body, some definite bad things can travel alongside that and kick you in the butt. Pros: * Due to many spirits inhabiting the willing vessel, the vessel can gain immense strength they didn't have before they were controlled by the Constlar * You get to look baydayss B) * Most Pros are explained in the lore Cons: *Highly weak to pure Iron & Silver products *Weak to Holy Magicks and Races *The sun can burn them quite easily *Light Magicks *At random, even when sleeping, the Constlar can go into a senseless rage of wanting to destroy any human being or immortal in sight *Constant mood swings Nina can turn from childish and hyper to angry and depressed *Depression, Multiple Personality Disorder, Schizophrenia, Tourettes Syndrome, Borderline Personality Disorder, and Bi Polar Disorder are all highly common in Constlar's. They don't develop immediately, they develop over a course of months, and rarely gets developed immediately. *Any attempt at breaking the bond with the souls and vessel, would hurt the vessel greatly, and in most cases, kill them, because the vessel had broken the pact and the souls had punished them. Changing Races In some cases, like Ximena's Constlar character of the author's, she has exchanged her race from being a Constlar to a Nelapsi. In these cases, the blood is converted into whatever race you have converted over to. Your magicks will adjust accordingly to your race, your tail will disappear if the race does not have it, wings are able to sprout, your teeth will adjust, and this will be excruciatingly painful for the vessel. This does not affect the souls at all, or the pact between the vessel and souls. The pain will last for a few hours, and cannot be relieved by any healing magicks. Other than that, your body will be adjusted to the race's magicks/requirements. The pact and personality of the certain vessel and souls will not be affected ''whatsoever.' Language Constlar's now have their own language that develop over time with Constlars. This language isn't complicated and easy to learn OOCly. This won't affect the vessel's speech to their original language and will be able to read, write, speak and understand English as well as they did before the race came to them. This language is an in-real-life language called Pig Latin, and this tutorial will explain how to do it properly! Histay siay naay xampleay foay hetay anguagelay. Which means, 'This is an example of the language.' It may seem hard at first, but, once you get the hang of it it's easy to type. First, you take your word. Let's take 'you' for our example. Take the first letter and put it on the end of the word, and add the suffix -ay. You -> ouy -> ouyay. Do this for every word and you're good to go! Keep in mind this develops, and takes time for the Constlar to be comfortable with speaking the language fluently.